The Warrior and the Assassin
by LoneWolfPack
Summary: Percy's whole life has come crumbling down, until he is found by Chaos. He becomes a warrior and meets Chaos's assassin. It's love at first site for both of them, but neither will admit it. I suck at summaries, read past the first chapter It gets better
1. Chapter 1

**The chaos story is a good idea, but I don't think that there are enough Percy/OC ones. This is just Percy's POV. Next chapter will be the girls. I'm really sorry for the shortness! **

**Percy POV**

Life was perfect, emphasis on the was. I used to have an amazing girlfriend, a funny best friend, some really good friends, and a caring family. I also had the respect of the

campers at Camp Half-Blood. I had all of this, until my bastard of a brother, Nick, came along. He goes on one quest and the defeats the Gorgons, and now everyone

ignores/hates me. Grover died on a mission as Lord of the Wild from a surprise attack made by some giants. My mom and Paul also died not too long after in a car crash

and where had most of my so-called friends been? Basking in the false glory that is Nick. Poseidon had declared Nick as his favorite son and never took a second glance at

me again. I had found out a day later that Annabeth had been cheating on me with Nick ever since he got back from the quest. Then Nick, wanting to ensure his spot as

favorite, started spreading lies about me which almost everyone believed. The only people that stood by me were Thalia, Nico, Tyson, Hestia, and surprisingly Hades (I

guess that he understood my situation) , but they all had duties to attend to. I slowly became bitter and hateful. I had saved their necks and they repay me by stabbing

me in the back. Well, I've had enough. I'm leaving. I iris messaged almost everyone who had actually had my back this whole time to tell them that I was leaving.(except

for Hades, because that would be awkward) They tried to talk me out of it,but I had already made up my mind. Many would be happy that I'm gone, some wouldn't care.

The gods and goddesses (that I didn't piss off) besides the ones on my side were neutral when it came to me. They weren't sure what to think. The campers and the gods

and goddesses that I have pissed off will definitely be happy that I'm gone. _Annabeth_, how it hurt to think of her name, would most likely just be making out with my

brother the whole time. I hopped on Blackjack and we flew for hours on end, until he was getting tired. We stopped on the rooftop to catch our breath. All of the sudden,

a black swirling portal appeared and we were dragged into it.

**I know this chapter sucks. But please just read the next one! It'll be much better! I'm typing it right now. The next one will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**? POV**

(a little before Percy comes to camp)

I was running, running away from the horde of monsters that were sent by those ungrateful gods. I save them, become a hero, and now I am blamed with taking Zeus's

master bolt since I am a child of Hades. Yea, Hades broke the pact too. Now it's just Poseidon who "supposedly" hasn't. I'm pretty sure that he has, because the gods

give into temptation too easily. I bet that he has a child running around right now, not knowing who he is. Anyway, basically, now everyone hates me (except for Grover,

but he was my protector/guide) after I had saved the camp, which had forced me into a week long coma. But no one cares about that, because even though I have

proven myself before, they just turn my backs on me because I'm a daughter of Hades. My father hates me because my mom died in childbirth, so he says that I killed her.

He also hates me because I saved the camp. If I hadn't then he would have the most demi-gods that were trained or ready to learn/to be trained. I knew about the Di

Angelo(s) who were in the Lotus, so he would have just taken them out and made me train them. I was slowly getting tired and decided to make a last stand. Taking out

my two daggers, I turned around and got ready to charge, when a portal opened and a man stepped out of it. He took out two scythes and demolished whole the army in

the than a minute. When the army was gone, he turned to me.

"Angeline, I have seen your exploits as a hero and your talent with throwing and using those daggers. I would like you to become my personal assassin."

"What's the catch? And who are you?"

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe. And the only thing that you must do is leave your current life behind you by leaving and unless it's on my orders, or with my

permission, never coming back." I thought about this. This guy was genuine, not even a normal god could wipe out an army of monsters that quickly with only a weapon. I

had no family seeing as I was an orphan, and almost everyone hated me. The question isn't should I join, It's why the heck would I say no.

"I accept Lord Chaos." I said bowing.

* * *

(years later)

I had come far. Chaos taught me to perfect my powers and made me faster and stronger through a lot of training. I was now half immortal. After completing my training,

Chaos made it so that I would not age. I am now forever 16. It's been a year since then, so I am technically 17 but look the same I did then. Anyway, I have not failed an

assassination mission yet. Lately Chaos has been watching Percy Jackson, figuring that he make a great commander of his army. But unlike the gods, Chaos won't try to

take people away from their happiness for his own personal needs, no matter how much good it does in the world. Percy seemed pretty happy with his life, so we

wouldn't interfere. But then disaster struck all at once. His best friend died (I had mourned for the loss of Grover) , his girlfriend (who he turned down immortality for)

cheated on him, and his parents died. The camp also turned on him. I sympathized with him, but knew that it was up to Chaos to make the decision to allow him into the

army and if he would personally train him. I believed that he was right for the job and that he was justified in turning cold and bitter towards the world, but didn't know

how Chaos would feel. I looked over to Chaos and he had a thoughtful look on his face. I turned back to the screen that Chaos had created to monitor Percy's activities

and watched as he left the camp. When he stopped on top of a rooftop, Chaos stood up. He had made his decision.

**Hope that this was better than the last chapter, Plz review!**


End file.
